Reprogram
by mellybelly7
Summary: Teto Kasane doesn't fit in, and she has a feeling she never will. So she hatches a plan to masqerade as a new vocaloid so she might me accepted. But when she puts the plan into action, and suddenly gets a bunch of new friends, the guy of her dreams, and the oppertunity of a lifetime, teto begins to wonder if everyone only loves her for the mask she put on, and not for the real her
1. Cukoo Bird

"Rasberry lemonade please" I told the bartender, ignoring the strange look he gave me. Normally me and Miku wouldn't be caught dead at a bar...but this restraunt had amazing food, and all the regular booths were taken.

Miku ordered the same, then turned to me "so Teto-chan, no Len?"

I shook my head "His sister and Gumi were dragging him to the movie theater, they wanted to see the new carebear movie "

Miku laughed "Poor Len-Kun, that really isn't helping his manliness"

"What about Neru?"

"Still mad at me for trying to confiscate her phone. I mean, Jesus! I just wanted to have a decent conversation whithout her texting every other word-"

I elbowed her and nodded my head towards the door, a bunch of guys were walking in, one of which was Miku's current crush.

Miku paled, and said "I need to go to the bathroom, be right back"

I nodded, and sat there, spinning idly around on the barstool.

Then I heard that dreaded voice.

"Hey UTAU" it drawled, words slightly slurred.

"Leave me alone Meiko!" I said, body tense, **_please don't let this get violent _**I thought **_please, please..._**

"Get you ugly butt over here, Kasane"

"No" I said, hedging my bets. She would bully me worse for not doing what she said, _but, _I was across the room, and maybe Miku would get out the bathroom before she reached me.

I watched as she stumbled out of her chair and over to me, wobbling precariously. She looked tipsy, which was not a good sign. She was unpleasant enough while sober, but when she was drunk, she got downright _nasty. _

_**Where are you Miku?**_

I thought desperatly

**_Where are you?!_**

A rough hand grabbed my by the collar. I struggled against her grip and finally twisted free, but she wasnt done with me yet. Grabbing my pigtails and digging her elbows into my neck, she hissed "You know what you are UTAU? A Cukoo bird, dropped off here because nobody else wanted you. You can't sing like us, you don't look like us, and you are useless for everything except stealing our resources. And yet some of the saps here still waste their time taking care of you. I'm not so stupid Kasane. I know you're just a _FAKE_!"

It was always the same old rant about how I didn't belong here, and how I never would amount to anything. Every, single, time.

She shoved me off my feet, and I hit the ground hard. Then, after kicking my head, she turned on her heel and walked away.

I curled up in a ball and lay there for a few minutes. I knew that if I got up now, it would only provoke another beating. After a little while, I pulled myself to my feet, and swiftly walked out the door.

I could only hope someone would tell Miku what happened, because I was not going back in there.

I walked down the street, and into the Vocaloid house (pretty much a glorified college dorm room with a shared kitchen on the first floor)

My room was on the top floor, and, of the 10 rooms up there, the only occupied one.

Usually I was creeped out by this, and found the process of going up to my room at night extremely creepy, but tonight, I was glad that there was nobody on my floor.

I had a plan to put into effect.

I, like all the other utauloids and vocaloids here, was an android. My robot body acted like a human's in almost every way, I could eat, sleep, and feel emotions. But I was still a robot, and that meant I could be reprogrammed.

I was sick and tired of being bullied...of being hated...of being different. But that was all going to change.

I went over to my book shelf, and grabbed the small box hidden behind a seldom-used dictionary.

There was small chip inside. It was just one of the many used to make an android body work, and this particular type of chip controllled appearance. From clothing to skin color to facial features. Absolutely everything.

I had programmed this one myself. I had been working on it ever since the bullying had gotten to the point where I couldn't walk down the street whithout Miku, or Len, or one of the other vocaloids who were my friends for fear of being mugged by Meiko and her group.

With the chip, I could start fresh, masquerading as a new vocaloid. I could go places whithout fearing for my life, the other vocaloids (the ones neither in meiko's group, nor in my small group of friends) wouldn't be scared to be around me anymore.

I could be free.

I left the room with the box in my hand, leaving everything else from my phone to my bread back inside. I would not be coming back for it.

Then I walked down the hall and slid my card into the key slot of a different room. I had hacked the lock some months previously, so it opened easily. Inside the room was my new life.

A new laptop sat on a desk, next to it a new smartphone. The bed was covered in pristine white sheets and a pale orange comforter, nothing like the ones I had in my old room.

I sat down on the bed, and fished out the computer chip. I hesitated, did I really want this?

Then I heard Meiko's loud voice blare from downstairs. She must have come home from the bar.

I opened the small panel in my arm, took the old chip out, and, after placing it in the box, slid the new chip in with a decisive _click._

My adroid body whirred for a second, then, sensing new data, went into sleep mode to make the changes.

My last thought was, **_here goes nothing_**.


	2. Girl in the mirror

When I woke up the next morning, I felt...different. My head felt heavier from the weight of extra hair, all the colors I saw were slightly different, my cothing didn't have its usual comfortable and worn feel.

I looked in the mirror. Facing me was a girl who was slightly shorter than I had been (unplanned for, but oh well) with dead straight coral/orange hair that went just past her shoulders and dropped by her eyes in one large diagonal bang. Her eyes were a slightly lighter version of her hair color. She had a snub nose, and a soft smile. The outfit she wore was a white sleeveless shirt with a pale orange/yellow collar and buttons, along with a skirt, armsleeves, and white tennis shoes (all with yellow accents).

I lifted my arms slightly and did a small twirl, watching the girl in the mirror do the same.

It was so hard to think of that girl as me. No red hair, No pink eyes, no pigtails, no clump of hair hanging betwen my eyes, no cowlick.

I stuck the phone in my pocket, opened the door to my room, and padded downstairs for breakfast.

When I entered the kitchen, I drew short. Luka was cooking today, and she never really liked me.

No

I mentally corrected mysef

**_She doesn't like Teto, I'm not Teto anymore...at least not to her._**

I still hunched my shoulders as I walked into the kitchen though...

I went into the seating area, and sat down at a lone table, I couldn't just plop myself down with my friends like normal. They couldn't know who I was.

A soft tap on my shoulder, I turned around.

Miku stood there, smiling. With Len standing a little behind her. It made sense, they were probably the two nicest vocaloids I knew.

"Are you new here?" Miku asked, smiling.

I nodded "Just moved in late last night" I was briefly startled by how my voice sounded, until I remembered th chip changed that too.

"Whats your name?" Miku smiled

"Kikoeru Suki" I said, using the fake name I had chosen for myself.

"Nice to meet you, Suki" Miku said cheerily "If you want, you can come sit with me and Len and Neru. We don't mind"

"Sure" I said, smiling back. On the inside though, I was nervous. What if everyone ended up hating me anyways, no matter if they thought I was a vocaloid or not?

What if someone found out?

I wanted to twirl my pigtails like I usually did when I was nervous, but I didn't have pigtails anymore. I settled for biting my lip, and pushing my hair back behind my ears. The repetitive gesture helped calm me down down some, and I was slightly more relaxed when I sat down at their table.

When Miku stared to make conversation however, the nerves returned with a vengance. It was so strange knowing three people so well, but knowing that they had no idea who you were. But...

But I didn't have to worry about being the odd one out anymore, I didn't have to worry about one wrong move taking away my already precarious spot in the social hierarchy, I was one of them now.

I belonged.

I made a desicion right then. I was so used to hiding any real emotions under a layer of hyperativity and innocent cheerfulness. Just like the other non-vocaloids, I had to give myself an ougoing personality so I wouldn't get buried by everyone else. Now though, I was going to be me. No more hiding.

I joined in the conversation, hesitantly at first, then with confidence. I smiled, a real genuine smile, and to my surprise, everyone smiled back. I realised I had drawn a crowd. Nearly every vocaloid had come to see what the "newbie" was like.

"So", Miku said "Can you sing?"

I shugged noncommitally.

"You can't leave us hanging like that!" Miku protested "C'mon! sing for us!" She smiled

I stood up, blushing slightly. Everyone was looking at me.

My eyes flicked to Len, who smiled encouragingly.

Taking a deep breath, I began to sing, relishing every joyful note.


	3. Fake Diva

I let the last note fade, and looked up, heart in my throat. There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch out for hours, and self-doubt sprang into my mind once more...Maybe it didn't matter who I was...  
With a jolt, I was brought into the memory of when I had first come to the vocaloid house. As Teto, not as Suki. Stiffening, I recalled their reaction when Miku had asked me to sing then. I remembered how I had looked up, quietly hopeful, to realise that most of the people hadn't even bothered to look up. I rememered Neru's shrug, Meiko's sneer... Miku's half-hearted "That was...pretty good..."  
But then someone, someone in the present, started clapping, and then someone else started clapping too, and then another, and then another. Faces from all over the room smiled at me. Everyone was clapping, clapping for me... They were clapping for me. That simple statement filled me with a mixture of shock, amazement, and a hopeful sort of happiness. I could do this.  
Miku came up and punched me lightly of the shoulder "Damn Suki! Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that? That was fantastic!"  
I gave a half smile half shrug, and opened my mouth to thank her, but before I could, I was swept up into a crowd of other vocaloids, all of them talking at once. It took nearly an hour before breakfast ended and the crowds dispersed, I had just started to pick me way back towards my room when Miku grabbed my by the arm and said "C'mon! I've got to take you to the studios!"  
The studios... My heart leapt.  
I loved the recording studio. There, I could pretend that nothing else existed, I could just get lost in the music. I remembered all the countless songs I had sung there, and how in each one I wrap myself in a new character.  
The duets were slightly less pleasant, as most of them involved pretending I loved somone I didn't. But that was minor compared to the amazing feeling of just being able to sing, and to know that someone, somewhere, would hear your song and feel happy.  
As Miku and I pushed open the doors to the studio, I smiled warmly at the familiar surroundings.  
Everything in the entryway was modern and brightly colored, a series of comfortable looking chairs and ottomans adorned the plush carpet. A receptionist type desk stood in a corner, behind which sat Leon.  
I almost waved before I remembered I wasn't supposed to know him.  
Miku however, stopped cold, a blush painting her face. I had to resist a slight giggle, Miku had harbored a major crush on Leon for nearly a year.  
I gave her an encouaging smile, and she laughed nervously and walked stiffly up to the desk.  
"Hullo!" the familiar english-accented voice said "Are you singing today Miku?"  
"Yes! Or...Well um no...I'm giving someone a tour. I mean if thats okay. Because if it's not that would be totally fine...erm..."  
I realised I had unconciously stepped behind Miku like I always used to do. To spare Miku from her awkward rambling, I stepped up and gave a small wave.  
"Oh hullo there! Pleasure to meet you miss! My name is Leon" he smiled kindly. Oh Leon, always so polite... Although I only saw him as a friend, I had always thought that Miku had chosen her crush well.  
"Nice to meet you!" I said warmly "My name is Kikoeru Suki"  
With that, Miku and I headed into the studio. I zoned out as she went over the different areas, how recording works. From elsewhere in the studio, I heard a someone singing a wisful melody, it sounded almost like...  
The painful memories attatched to that melody hit me like a slap.  
Daughter of evil. Or as I knew it, Fake Diva. Even though I could tell they were singing different lyrics, I only heard the other words to that tune.  
Kasane Teto  
She's a flower faded away in a blaze  
A miserable clown doll she was  
Nothing was real  
Disappearing alone  
An abortive flower, a fake Diva  
She was doomed  
And there I was, still masquerading as someone else...still a fake. My eyes prickled unpleasantly with the threat of tears. No. I would not cry. I would not.  
Oh how I hated that song.  
"Are you okay?" Miku's voice broke through my thoughts.  
"Yeah of course!" I said with false cheerfulness "I just spaced out for a minute there"  
Miku pulled me around for nearly an hour more, explaining everything in a non-stop flow of words. In my mind, they blended together until they had lost all meaning, and turned from words into a neverending stream of syllables. No meaning, just sound. It was pretty in a way.  
Then a group of syllables broke out of the meaningless steam and formed words.  
"You'll be singing tomorrow"  
What? It had taken me nearly six months to get my first official recording as Teto... Part of me wanted to protest or say something, anything. But instead, the words that came out of my mouth were  
"Oh, alright!"  
I looked the picture of cheerfuness, smiling, open, happy...  
The only person who wasn't fooled, was me.


	4. Promises

**Hello readers! Sorry for the time it took to get this chapter out, but now that winter break is here, I should hopefully have time to write some more, longer chapters. **

**In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Utauloid, or any of there characters)**

* * *

We walked back to the Vocaloid House, and Miku took it upon herself to grill me about how I was doing.  
"So, do you like it here so far?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Everyone has been nice?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Good, good" She nodded.  
"Just wondering" I said slowly "Do you have a crush on Leon?"  
Even though I technicly already knew, I still felt like I was prying. But I wanted to help her out, and I couldn't exactly do that if I was supposed to have no idea she liked him.  
She winced "Was it that obvious?"  
Smooth Teto, try and comfort the girl and end up freaking her out more. Awesome.  
"No, No!" I reassured "I just...I dunno...read people well"  
It was true, I had always been fairly good at reading emotions. I hoped that Miku wouldn't start worrying about being "too obvious" now because of me.  
She smiled sheepishly "Yeah... I like him. He's just such a nice person!"  
"He seems like it" I said, smiling  
"I just get so awkward around guys I like...and after the whole Kaito thing" She trailed off  
I wasn't surprised... Nobody really wanted to talk about the "Kaito incident"  
"Miku" I said "You're the face of vocaloid, and one of the nicest people I've met. You could get any guy you wanted!"  
"You really think so?" She asked, seeming genuinly surprised  
"Of course" I felt a small twinge of jealousy, which I quickly supressed. It wasn't her fault many people didn't like me.  
Miku gave a genuine and hopeful smile that only served to reinforce how silly being jealous like that was. I smiled back, glad I was able to help her confidence.  
We pushed through the doors to the vocaloid house, and Miku lead me to the rec room.  
Inside was a TV, a couple of couches, a pool table, and a bar-style sitting area. Like usual, it was abuzz with chat and activity.  
Len was sitting on the couch with a game controller in his hands and a concentrated expression on his face, Ted and Kaito had string up a net across the pool table and were playing pingpong on it(because that totally makes sense), Neru and Rin were debating about something or another, and Tako Luka was slithering across the floor, tripping anyone foolish enough not to watch where they were stepping. There was also a slight, willowy figure sitting on a chair in the corner, her red eyes taking in everything from behind a mane of silver hair. I made a mental note to keep an eye on her... Tei Sukone could be a little unstable.  
Miku and I plopped down on either side of Len. I felt awkward sitting so close, considering that, to Len, I was some random girl he barely knew. What would have been perfectly normal when I was Teto suddenly felt weird and uncomfortable. However, Len just looked up and smiled.  
"Hey Miku, hey Suki...wanna join in?" he asked, gesturing to a second controller.  
"I'll just watch" Miku chirped  
"And you Suki?" Len asked, looking at me  
"I'll play" I said, giving a grin back.  
The game involved a bunch of quirky mini challenges, most of which I creamed Len at.  
"How do you do that?" he asked incredulously after I beat him at yet another challenge.  
"Easy" I said, twirling the wii remote in my hand "I am the gaming godess"  
The real answer was actually a bit different then that. Since I didn't get asked to record as much, I had a lot more free time than most of my friends. The result was that I spent most of the time when my friends were busy singing becoming an expert at nearly all the video games the rec room had to offer. However, "gaming godess" has a much nicer ring to it than "girl who spends most of her time playing video games because, unlike her, her friends have actual lives"  
"Well, Gaming Goddess" Len said "You up for a rematch?"  
"Heck yeah!" I replied, giving him a friendly puch on the shoulder. Then it hit me.  
Tei was in the seemed Len had realised this too, because he was already standing up, half shouting "Tei. No!"  
It was two late. With a flash of grey and red, Tei was charging at me with furious intent. I didn't panic, it was I who usually kept the other utau in line, so I had experince in dealing with Tei. As she was coming, I stuch a foot out and tripped her, instread of letting her fall however, I caught her be her shoulders and lowered her gently to the ground. As she squirmed and kicked I said soothingly "Shh Tei, its okay, just cam down. It's all okay"  
She looked up at me and sniffed through tears "B-but, but, you were going to hurt Len-Kun!"  
"No I wasn't" I said calmly, knowing that any strong emotion on my part would only aggrivate the girl more  
"You sure?" Tei said, looking up at me uncertainly  
"I promise" I said "and I promise I never will"  
"Pinkie swear!" she said firmly.  
I gave a small smile, though Tei was nineteen, her mind still functioned like that of a child. She wasn't intentfully malicious, she just couldn't tell right from wrong, and with the right words, she could easily be handled...but not very many people took the time to see that.  
I stuck out my pinkie, and she linked hers with mine. She then stood up carefully, flashed me a small smile, and scooted away to a corner like nothing ever happened. Tei was a nice girl in the heart really...just not quite right in the head. Len and I had both cared for her when she had first come in, and as a result she was extremely over-protective over us, though Len got the worst of it. Her heart was in the right place though, and she was unfailingly loyal to those who showed her kindness...  
I felt a sudden flash of guilt, I...or Teto, was usually the one who took care of Tei, kept her in line, looked out for her. What would she do now that Teto was gone?  
I quickly pushed it down though. I would look out for her now, just as Suki instead of Teto. She would be fine.  
With that last self assuring thought, I came back to the present.  
"I am so sorry!" Len said anxiously "I should have warned you"  
I waved it off, saying "No no, it's fine, really"  
"Regardless of whether it was fine or not, I should have had the foresight to warn you" Len insisted  
"Are you hurt?"  
I fought to conceal a grin. Len being the gentleman as usual. "No really" said, flashing him a smile "I'm fine"  
He smiled back, then said "So...how about that rematch?" I laughed and sat back down on the couch, thinking that maybe, just maybe, this had been a good descision after all.


	5. Miss

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the rec room, where the other Vocaloids, Utauloids, and I chatted, played card games, had an epic "Just Dance" battle, watched Food Network, and, at one point, played a giant game of keep away with Tako Luka (She often stood in for a ball in many activities, due to her size, shape, and the general hilarity generated by chucking a squid-luka head all over a room. Ted and Kaito had even tried to play pool table pingpong with her, but had stopped after getting inked in the face a few too many times) Needless to say, real Luka was not pleased.  
"So!" Miku said cheefully "Who's up for dinner?"  
A chorus of voices raised happily in agreement.  
"Any suggestions?"  
The voices got louder, each singer calling out their favorite. I stayed quiet as per usual, it was sort of a habit when it came to this daily routine. I was pretty chill when it came to food, as long as they had bread.  
"How about you Suki?" Miku said, pointing a turquoise nail-polished finger as me and smiling.  
A quirked my head like a confused puppy, completely unsure how to react.  
"Umm..." I said dumbly, before recovering "Why don't you recommend one? I don't really know my way around"  
"Yes!" Miku said, fist pumping "My turn to pick...again!"  
Several people groaned, but most looked satisfied, Miku had pretty good taste in food.  
Neru and Rin trotted up to me, and I stiffened. They had been my friends for a while when I was Teto. It was nice for a time, but slowly the friendship had soured into shared disdain of me. I remembered vividly how Neru would roll her eyes every time I spoke, and how Rin would constantly try to one-up everything I said, always stressing how much better she was than me. How I would try to talk only to be met by a sarcastic "oh yeah, we care so much"  
I just swallowed it. The times I had tried to ask about it I was just told to stop pining for attention, so what else could I do?  
It didn't matter anyways. Whatever I did, it was never good enough for them.  
"Hey Suki" Neru said "Nice dance moves"  
She was referring jokingly to my abject failure at the dance game. I forced a laugh "You too"  
As we made our way to dinner and the conversation continued, I couldn't help but feel a twisting sensation in my chest. It was like our friendship had been, before her and Rin decided I wasn't good enough for them. I missed it. I missed my friends actually giving a crap about what I had to say, I missed my friends being friends.  
A hand tapped me on the shoulder and Gumi slipped up "Wanna be friends?" She said.  
I grinned, it was typical Gumi. She was friends with everyone, always smiling.  
"Sure" I said.  
The rest of the walk I spend deep in conversation with the two, and I barely registered as we arrived until we were already pushing tables together to make one large enough to fit the group.  
I ended up sitting next to Len and Miku, across from Rin, Gumi, and Neru.  
Even before we had all placed out orders, Rin was already pestering Len mercilessly, like always. Rin reveled in teasing Len, endlessly poking fun at his girly looks and more timed nature, which was a stark contrast to her usual tomboyish-ness and stubborn personality. As for Len, he put up with it valiantly Whenever he tried to tease back, he was quickly overpowered, so he just opted to stay quiet even though it upset him.  
I had tried to tell Rin to lay off before, but since when did she listen to me? Thus, the taunting continued just as it had since I could remember.  
As Rin cut me off mid sentence in a conversation with him to throw in a jab, I couldn't help but think, _here we go again_  
"Having fun with your new girlfriend Len-kun?" She said. It was pretty low, even for her. Len had never really enjoyed hanging out with most of the male vocaloids (with Kaito among them,I couldn't blame the poor guy) and Rin badgered him about it constantly. She knew her brother was easily embarrassed, and she knew exactly what buttons to push.  
Len gave an annoyed huff, but made no response. Unfortunately, Rin was just getting started  
"Ooohhhh! Little Len has a crush" She cooed.  
"I'm taller than you, Sister" Len said tiredly  
"Girlier than me too, sure you're not my sister?"  
Len gave a long-suffering sigh, and I found myself involuntarily clenching my drink cup tighter in my hand. Why did she always have to be such a jerk to him?  
"We might as well be identical twins" Rin said "Nobody would be able to tell the difference"  
Len didn't reply.  
"Actually, no, I didn't mean that. They would be able to tell the difference...You'd be the prissier one"  
My fist clenched tighter around the glass as the torture continued, what did she gain from being this way? Even though Miku was the face of the vocaloids, Rin was the one who truly ran the little kingdom. What more did she want?  
Rin had begun to pout, patting Len on the head as if he were a child "It's okay, Len-Kun. We still love you"  
"Even if you're a sissy" Neru jumped in  
"Or uptight"  
"Or a bore"  
"Or an egghead"  
"Oh! Ooh! Don't forget playboy!" Rin mocked.  
Now that was low. She had crossed a line I had never seen her cross before. It was a well known fact that Len was utterly mortified at having been made to sing Spice. As a Vocaloid, you couldn't exactly get out of singing songs, no matter how much you hated them. I remembered that day in the studio when he had first received the music, he had been the angriest I had ever seen him before, or since, and the fact that the video had been so popular only made things worse. There was an unspoken rule not to talk about it, because...it was Len. Kind to everyone, Len. Modest to a fault, Len. Every new Vocaloid's first friend. Nobody wanted to bring up something that ashamed him so much...except for Rin.  
I saw Len's expression twist painfully.  
"_Shut. Up._" The words were out of my mouth before I realized I was speaking them. That didn't happen often. I usually had words I wanted to say that I had to force out, after thinking them time and time again "Just, shut up! What makes you think that you have the right to be such an arrogant, pretentious, dirt-bag to your own brother? Are you really so self-centered to demean your own sibling, who obviously cares about you very much, just to boost your own ego? I mean, I get it, siblings fight and tease each other but I haven't heard Len say a single unkind word to you and yet you are completely awful to him. Does it make you happy to be such a jerk? What the hell is wrong with you?"  
A felt the splash of a drink being thrown all over me, and saw Rin storm off, knocking her chair over in the process.  
Beside me Len was saying "I am so sorry" as he rushed off to go after her. A few seconds later, from a little ways off, I heard a slightly muffled exclamation  
"Rin, what the heck do you think you're doing? That was completely inappropriate"  
and in return  
"That little brat! I can't believe she would say that to me!"  
I just wiped my face off with a napkin and calmly began wiping off the table, I heard Akaito give a low wistle  
"Dang. Aren't you something else"  
That surprised me, before I realized he might have a point. I'd never seen anyone tell off Rin before. Ever.  
The rest of the table gradually drifted back into conversation, and, with the exception of Neru shooting be dirty glares, nobody seemed particularly bothered by the altercation.  
Eventually Len came back, looking exasperated.  
"I am so sorry, Suki" he said once more "Rin can get a little...out of control sometimes."  
"It's fine" I said calmly. I was actually feeling pretty good. Despite the stickiness of all over me, I felt strangely lucid, like a weight had been taken off me.  
The rest of the night was spent in loud conversation, Miku and Len shared some of their most memorable stories from the Vocaloid house (a lot of which, I was touched to say, included me), Ted and Kaito played drinking games, and, much to my chagrin, Ted and Akaito even acted out my supposed "Fight scene" with Rin to Luka, who had come late to dinner and missed it.  
"It's too bad Teto missed this" Miku laughed, as Ted clutched his face after Akaito mimed throwing his drink a little too vigorously and the empty glass he was using flew into his friend's nose "I think she would like you"  
Len nodded "Though, if you really want to make a good impression, it wouldn't hurt to bring some bread. I'll have to go see her tomorrow. After not seeing her all day, I missed her"  
I smiled, trying to avoid tearing up. I wished I could tell them that Teto missed them too.


End file.
